neko no justsu
by dyana-neko92
Summary: sasuke un gato? que tiene que ver kakashi con todo esto? y hinata una buena samaritana lo recoge sin saber quien es en verdad pasen y lean que le espera a sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

bueno esta es mi primera histiria asi k no sean tan crueles

* * *

_**naruto no me pertenece,es de masashi kishimoto**_

* * *

_E_ra un lindo dia en la aldea de konoha todo estaba tran...

-¿DONDE ESTAAAAA?- se escucho desde la torre de la hokage

-tsunade -sama calmese que le pasa?-entro una apresurada shizune.

-¿lo que pasa es que esta oficina es un chiquero, y por eso no encuentro un pergamino muy importante, shizune que no lo recogiste ayer?- pregunto muy enojada tsunade.

-Si lo limpie y ordene y todo, pero usted estaba tan borracha ayer que entro y dijo que trabajaria hasta tarde, pero solo estubo aventando los pergaminos diciendo que eran confetis ¬¬.

-a-asi, pues no me acuerdo jeje xD.

-bueno, bueno en fin de que era el pergamino?.

-pues era un jutsu de espionaje del clan Uchiha, y no se donde quedo, pero no hay de que preocuparse ese jutsu es inofensivo.

-si claro ¬¬

Mientras tanto cerca de la torre de la hokage iba pasando el ninja con el ojo tapado favorito de konoha Kakashi, cuando...

- ¿que es esto?, ¿neko no jutsu? mmm... se ve interesante- dijo pero su cara se tranformo en una diabolica- no estaria mal probarlo en uno de mis estudiante jajaja, ya se al primero que vea.

-¿oye kakashi que haces ahi con cara de pervertido-dijeron a su espalda y cuando volteo se encontro con nada mas y nada mesos con...

* * *

**bueno hasta ahi termina los dejare picados nyajaja, pero seguro ya se imaginaran de quien se trata no? acepto sugerencias que les parecio el primer cap.?**

**bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola aqui vengo con el segundo cap pero antes que nada gracias por sus reviews, tratare de mejorar, y disculpen la tardanza pero lamentablemente solo podre subir capitulos los sabados que es mi dia donde no hago nada

y ahora si la continuacion.

* * *

**naruto no me pertencece es de masashi kishimoto, kami ojala asi fuera para que el SASUHINA domine el mundo de naruto jajaja.**

"pensamientos de personajes"

* * *

**capitulo 2:**

-oh que casualidad sasuke-kun, jajaja-dijo un peliblanco demasiado feliz para el gusto del Uchiha-"mira nada mas a quien me trajo el destino".

-hmp, Lo que pasa es que te estaba buscando para entrenar porque el dobe de Naruto esta de mision y no llega hasta tarde, ¿entonces entrenamos o te vas a quedar parado ahi todo el dia?

-pero claro como podria decirle que no a uno de mis estudiantes, pero tambien me vas a ayudar a practicar un nuevo jutsu.

-como sea.

y asi los dos ninjas se encaminaron hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

-bien-dijo kakashi- primero que te parece un calentamiento con una pelea solo con taijutsu, y con el tiempo vamos aumentando la intensidad.

-por mi esta bien-dijo sonriendo con arrogancia sabiendo que era mejor que kakashi era mas debil que el en taijutsu

-bien, EMPEZEMOS-y como habia dicho sasuke kakashi apenas y le seguia el ritmo, pero no porque fuera mas debil que el-"muy bien sasuke atacame con todas tu fuerzas, y asi no me sentire mal por pobrar este jutsu en ti jujuju".

las cosas iban poniendose serias y cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya estaban usando sus jutsus mas poderosos que tenian

-CHIDORI SENBON- grito sasuke y enseguida salieron cargas de energia electrica en forma de agujas hacia kakashi

Pero el fue mas rapido y uso un jutsu de sustitucion , y el original kakashi salto tan alto como pudo.

-"Esta es mi oportunidad"- penso haciendo unas señas de manos que sasuke no reconocia-NEKO NO JUTSU.

Intento esquivar el jutsu, pero fue demasiado tarde y una luz blanca lo cego. Cuando recupero su visibilidad se dio cuenta de que no tenia daño alguno, pero por alguna extraña razon se sentia mas bajo.

-"Que diablos fue eso kakashi", MIAUU- Eso si que dejo desconcertado al Uchiha y volteo a todas partes buscando a quien hizo ese ruido, no encontro nada -"¿que raro?".

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, es mejor de lo que pense, asi que esto es lo que hace el famoso jutsu JAJAJAJAJA deberias verte _sasuke-kuunn- _canturreo kakashi casi asiendose pipi de la risa.

-"¿a que se refiere con mirarme, hmp?"-penso mientras se acercaba al lago, esta situacion si que estaba irritandolo, pero todo su coraje se convirtio en sorpresa al verse reflejado, no recordaba tener orejas de gato, ni bigotes, ni nariz rosadita, ni estar esponjadito ni mucho menos era negro con blanco, MIERDA ERA UN GATO, una de sus peores pesadillas se estaba cumpliendo. Si asi como lo escucharon sasuke Uchiha tenia sueños donde extrañamente se transformaba en un gato.-"muy bien kakashi empieza a hablar, AHORA",MYYYAAAUUU.

-Pfff, jajajajaja aww el gatito se enojo, bien, bien te explicare tu situacion: pues resulta que encotre un peramino tirado- enseñandole el pergamino- y al abrirlo me parecio inofensivo, asi que quise saber que hacia y pues lo probe en ti, eso es todo.

Iba a gritarle algo sobre la mierda que tenia en vez de cerebro a kakashi pero se escucho pasos, segudos de dos voces.

-uy mejor me voy antes de que alguien me encuentre en la esena del crimen- y tan pronto dijo eso kakashi se esfumo en una nube de humo, ahora que recordaba la hokague lo habia mandado a llamar desde la mañana-"ups, ahora si se me armo".

-"estupido kakashi, me dejo aqui solo, sera mejor que yo tambien me esconda"-se fue a esconder en unos arbustos y vio a una chica y un chico con un perro.

.

-¿qq-e es lo que querias decirme kiba-kun?-esa era Hinata la unica chica que no le hacia caso.

-veras Hinata hay algo muy importante que queria decirte, por eso te traje hasta aca para que nadie nos interrumpiera-dijo algo sorojado el Inuzuka

-"oh no, esa expresion yo la conozco"-tenia mucha experiencia en esas cosas, eran las mismas expresiones que ponian las locas de sus fans cuando iban a declararsele-"tengo que hacer algo, se supone que yo sere el primer y unico novio en la vida de hinata"

Asi que hizo lo mas logico (N/A: Y CONVENIENTE ¬¬) que se le ocurrio. Salio de su escondite y salto al pecho de Hinata tratando de aferrarse a ella, e instintivamente hinata lo abrazo a el, sasuke se sentia en el cielo.

-"creo que ser un gato no es tan malo despues de todo",myyau- penso mientras miraba con burla a kiba.

-¿que demonios?-dijo kiba sintiendo de repente una ganas de masacrar a ese gato que interrumpio su confesion.

.

.

.

* * *

**uff, hasta aqui ya me canse de estar sentada frente al monitor nos vemos el proximo sabado.**

**Por cierto en cuanto a la descripcion pobre de como es sasuke en gato trate de hacerlo azul fuerte, pero me decidi a hacerlo negro con blanco para que fueran mas obvio sus futuros sonrojos jeje.**

**las aclaraciones respecto a la epoca en la que desarrolla la historia las pondre en el sig cap.**

**matta ne.**


	3. Chapter 3

Porque ustedes lo pidieron y gracias a las fiestas patrias subire el siguiente capitulo

aclaraciones:

* la historia se desarrolla con los personajes a la edad de 15 o 16 años

*sasuke solo fue con orochimaru para matarlo y regreso y por lo tanto no hay castigo ni nada

*sasuke ya esta enamorado de hinata y su tamaño en gato es como si tuviera unos 4 meses

alguna otra solo pregunten ^_^

* * *

**Naruto no me pertenece es de masashi kishimoto T-T**

"pensamientos de personaje"

* * *

capitulo 3: La cruel verdad

-Hinata suelta ese gato debe estar pulgoso.

-"no mas pulgoso que tu", grr-

-k-kiba-kun deja de hacer esa cara lo estas asustando, dijo hinata apretando mas al gatito contra su pecho, el cual se sonrojo y ya casi le daba una hemorragia nasal.

-oi, es mi imaginacion o ese gato se acaba de poner rojo-kiba lo observo mas de cerca-y parece que le empieza a salir sangre de su nariz, tsk ademas interrumpio lo que iba a decirte, mejor sueltalo hinata.

Entonces le arrebato el gato a Hinata y lo sujeto como si fuera un pañal sucio

-n-no kiba-kun no le hagas nada.

-Que feo gato, mira que tener los ojos negros, eso si que es raro-le empezo a picar la mejilla-creo que lo usare como juguete para akamaru.

-guau-ladro poniendose de puntas casi mordiendo al pobre de sasuke, si no fuera porque le rasguño la mano a kiba y salto enfrente de ellos ya seria pure de gato.

-"ahora si veras como este juguete te deja hecho polvo", miiaau hiii-(N/a:gomen no se como poner cuando un gato gruñe), penso empezando a hacer posiciones de manos-"Katon Gökakyö no Jutsu"

Al parecer su ataque no funciono porque kiba y su perro lo vieron desconcertados, y su cara empezo a cambiar a una de burla.

-jajajaja un gato que aplaude, de seguro se escapo de un circo, porque si que es gracioso.

-"se me habia olvidado que era un gato hmp"

-y-ya dejalo, ¿entonces que ibas a decirme kiba-kun?

-nada, olvidalo, con este apestoso se arruino el momento, tsk mejor me voy tengo que ir a darle de comer a los perros de mi hermana.

Y asi quedo hinata sola hasta que se dio cuenta de que el gato la estaba mirando con unos ojitos brillantes.

-¿nani?, ¿y tu tienes dueño?-dijo cargandolo de nuevo y revisando si no tenia algun collar de identificacion- mmm... parece que no ¿te gustaria ir a mi casa?

-miiiau "como quieras"-pero muuyy en el fondo se estaba muriendo de la emocion

Y asi Hinata se llevo cargando a sasuke (N/A: que raro sono eso O.O), mientras le iba platicando sobre ella como si fuera una persona, tenia la costumbre de hacer eso para ya no ser tan timida.

-sabes creo que todo konoha lo sabe, pero hay un chico que admiro mucho y creo que me enamore de el.

-"¿acaso sere yo?, despues de todo la mayoria de las chicas me admiran por ser un Uchiha, ademas soy muy fuerte y gua..."

-se llama naruto-kun-dijo sonrojada rompiendo algo mas que los pensamientos de sasuke-el es admirable porque nunca se rinde y es un muy buen amigo y...

Sasuke ya no quiso saber mas asi que salto de los brazos de Hinata, por muy calidos que fueran, y se echo a correr queria estar lo mas lejos posible de ella.

-gatito espera, no te vayas.

-"Necesito estar a solas para aclarar mis pensamientos"-penso, cuando sintio que alguien lo cargaba.

-¿este es tu gatito Hinata-chan?

-e-etto... no lo e-encontre en los c-campos de e-entrenamiento y lo llevaba pa-para mi c-casa-apenas y podia hablar con el, esto irritaba mucho a cierto Uchiha.

-"Que fastidiosa situacion, ¿porque no me sueltas dobe?"

El estomago de Naruto solto un gruñido

-L-lo siento esque no he comido, se me antojo un ramen no quieres venir con...

-NARUTO-se escucho una voz detras de el- te dije que me ayudaras a buscar a Sasuke-kun y en vez de eso estas aqui cargando a un mugroso gato.

-"¿mugroso? hmp vaya que es hartante, no se como al dobe le gusta"

-perdon Sakura-chan, pero vi correr hacia a mi al gato y a Hinata detras de el asi que la ayude a atraparlo-dijo algo apenado- y despues me dio hambre asi que iba a ir a comer ¿no quieres venir conmigo yo invito

-ashh esta bien, pero solo porque buscar a MI sasuke-kun si que es cansado, pero sueta ya a ese animal que me esta dando asco puaj

-toma Hinata-le dio al gato y se despidio, sin ver que la chica tenia una mirada triste.

-a-adios naruto-kun-dijo en un susurro y se encamino a su casa a paso lento.

Y en ese hermoso atardecer iban dos corazones rotos.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno antes que nada gracias a todos sus comentarios que me hacen seguir este fic(ya que como soy casi nunca termino lo que empiezo) y tambien les queria avisar que creo que este fic solo tendra 3 o cuatro capitulos mas.

y por si no les dije odio a sakura asi que va a ser la mala aqui jajaja.

bye, bye.


	4. Chapter 4

hola hola, cuanto tiempo, gomen por el retraso me quede sin inspiracion y puess...

Aqui va el siguiente disfrutenlo que cada vez me cuesta mas escribirlo.

* * *

**_naruto no me pertenece es de masashi kishimoto._**

* * *

Capitulo 4

.

.

.

Llegaron a la mansion de la familia Hyuuga donde los recibieron dos guardias y dos amas de llaves.

-Sea bienvenida lady Hinata-dijeron al unisono

-Ahh... si etto g-gracias m-me voy a mi habitacion a descansar p-por favor avisenme cuando este la cena.

-si claro como usted mande-las amas de llave miraron con preocupacion a la heredera, no era normal que llegara tan desalentada.

Subio a su habitacion con toda la calma del mundo, no queria que notaran que estaba rara, por suerte no se topo ni con su primo ni con su hermana, y su papa de seguro estaria atendiendo asuntos del clan. En cuanto llego deposito al pequeño gato que traia con ella sobre su cama.

-Te quedaras en mi habitacion escondido hasta que te presente a mi familia- intento sonreirle al gato pero por mas que quisiera no podia. Aun recordaba a Naruto tomando de la mano a Sakura jalandola para comer juntos, como si estuvieran en una cita, por un lado deseaba estar en el lugar de Sakura, pero por el otro sintio como si debiera dejar a Naruto ser feliz con quien el quisiera y esque, la verdad no le habia dolido tanto como penso, a la mejor ¿solo era admiracion lo que sentia por el?

Dejo de pensar en cuanto tocaron a su puerta.

-¿Q-quien?

-Hinata soy yo Hanabi abreme-se escucho una voz infantil detras de la puerta.

-Y-ya voy-en cuanto abrio la puerta entro una niña de 10 años con el pelo castaño largo, y los mismos ojos que ella.

-Ya va estar la cena en 5 minutos. Papá dice que vayas bajando y que no te atra... ¿que es eso, un gato?-dijo señalando al pequeño bultito que la miraba friamente.

-"no niña soy una jirafa, ¿que no ves mis manchas?", myyyaauuu-La verdad es que no estaba de animos para aguantar este tipo de preguntas, asi que se escondio debajo de la cama.

-H-hanabi ya lo asustaste, ven gatito, gatito-dijo Hinata asomandose debajo de la cama para despues tomarlo en brazos.

-"definitifamente esto es algo que jamas va a hacer el dobe de Naruto"-penso ya mas animado Sasuke, estar en los brazos de Hinata lo hace sentirse querido.

-Y.. querida hermana ¿que me vas a dar para que no le diga a nadie que tienes un gato escondido?-dijo Hanabi cambiando su modo de "hermana menor buena" a "hermana menor chantajista"

-¿Y-y q-que es lo que deseas?-Hinata estaba segura que se arrepentiria de haberle preguntado eso.

-Veamos... deja lo pienso, y despues te digo, ahora vamos al comedor que si no Papá se pondra furioso

-D-de acuedo, quedate aqui gatito y no hagas ruido

Salieron las dos hyuugas de la habitacion dejando al Uchiha completamente solo

**SASUKE POV.**

Asi que esta es la habitacion de mi Hime, pense que seria todo color de rosa pero al parecer es normal, excepto ese estupido muñeco que se parece al Dobe y que esta sobre la almohada.

Ya se lo voy a destrozar con mis garras y quedara irreconocible muajaja, creo que con eso es suficiente lo deje sin un ojo y el cabello todo mordisqueado, esto me aliviana un poco.

La verdad es que lo he estado pensando, y no me rendire con hinata, ya se, ya se... al principio la iba dejar con ese dobe y que fueran felices, pero la sola idea de imaginarme a sus hijos con cara de idiotas me hace hervir la sangre.

Esos niños deberian de ser con cabello negro azulado el niño con ojos negros como su padre, y la niña con ojos blancos como su madre, todos muy felices en la residencia Uchiha, y todas las mañanas despertar con un delicioso desayuno preparado por su linda madre y su apuesto padre jeje... SI DEFINITIVAMENTE NO ME RENDIRE Y CONQUISTARE A HINATA.

Pero com lo hare si soy un gato debo de hallar la forma de regresar a la normalidad, estupido kakashi ¿donde estara?, me dejo aqui abandonado a mi suerte, aunque hasta ahorita voy bien.

Tanto pensar en mi futuro con Hinata me esta dando sueño creo que dare una siesta, en la cama que huele a mi pequeña princesa.

**FIN POV SASUKE**

Mientras tanto en el comedor de esa misma casa...

-Hinata me han dicho que llegaste un poco triste ¿me podrias informar el porque de tu estado?-Hiashi Hyuuga era un hombre de pelo castaño muy rudo con su pobre hija en el pasado, pero con el tiempo ha estado tratando de ser mas cariñoso con ella, pero al parecer todavia le cuesta trabajo.

-E-etto no es nada ya estoy mejor oto-san

-Pues yo he estado pensando en que ejjem... n-necesitabas a-algo asi como una mascota o algo asi ¿t-tu que opinas?-Nadie en su vida habia visto sonrojado a Hiashi, excepto claro su difunta esposa cuando le propuso matrimonio, pero esa es otra historia

Y a Hinata se le ilumino la cara en cuanto escucho lo ultimo

-A-ano... pues hoy me encontre un gatito hoy... y-y pues queria p-pedirte permiso para conservarlo ¿p-puedo?

-mmm...claro, pero ten en cuenta que un gato es una responsabilidad muy grande.

-Hai! A-arigato Oto-san-le dedico una linda sonrisa a su padre el cual se la regreso pero de forma discreta

-rayos! perdi a mi sirvienta personal.

-¿De que habla hanabi-sama?-hablo por primera vez un castaño de unos 17 años-¿a que sirvienta personal se refiere?

-N-no es nada, ya termine, gracias por la comida-se levanto para ir a dejar sus platos.

-Yo tambien ya termine, gracias por la comida, neji-nisan, otto-san con su permiso- y acto seguido se levanto y al igual que a su hermana fue a dejar sus platos, despues subio a toda prisa estaba feliz de que le dieran permiso de tener un gatito.

En cuanto entro vio a su linda mascota durmiendo en su almohada que al parecer estaba teniendo un lindo sueño porque se veia feliz y estaba ronroneando, pero su vista fue a parar a su muñeco de "Naruto-kun" todo destrozado y no pudo evitar dar un pequeño gritito de horror que ademas de despertar a Sasuke atrajo la atencion de alguien que iba pasando por ahi.

-¿Hinata-sama que le pasa, esta bien?-dijo neji entrando apresuradamente a su cuarto y al encontrar al gato en la cama penso que eso fue lo que la espanto-maldito gato bajate de la cama.

-"¿a quien le dices maldito, estupido Hyuuga, bajame?", grrrr myyyaaauuu-penso Sasuke ya que neji lo habia agarrado bruscamente.

-N-no Neji-nisan bajalo el es el gatito que me encontre, lo que pasa es que algo le paso a mi muñeco-dijo apenada mostrandole a "naruto-kun".

-ahh, era eso, "bueno,por lo menos el gato hizo algo bien y destruyo ese horrendo muñeco"-suspiro tranquilo-bueno, me voy, buenas noches Hinata-sama que descanse.

-Buenas noches nisan-se despidio mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitacion-Bueno hora de dormir deja me baño y me pongo la pijama gatito.

-"¿dormire con... HINATA?"

Hinata se acabo de cambiar se puso un short negro con una playera blanca de tirantesy fue directo a su cama donde encontro al gatito mas rojo que nunca.

-¿que t-te pasa gatito?,¿tienes fiebre?

-"vaya que se ve linda"- empezo a ronronear, algo que no sabia que podia hacer.

-que lindo esta ronroneando, ven vamos a dormir-lo tomo en brazos y lo deposito en una canastita-tu dormiras aqui, le pedia miyuki-san(N/A: una de las amas de llave) que te trajera esto mientras cenaba.

-"tsk... que decepcion, ya ni modo"

-ah y otra cosa mañana te pondre nombre, buenas noches.

Y asi ya todos en la mansion hyuuga estaban durmiendo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

chan, chan chan... y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo sabran que nombre le pondra hinata a sasuke y como regresara sasuke a la normalidad para conquistar a hinata jajaja

matta ne.


	5. Chapter 5 LA HUIDA

KONICHIWA, lo siento pero no habia podido subir cap por los estudios, pero en fin

DISFRUTENLO...

* * *

_**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**_

* * *

Al dia siguiente en la torre de la hokage...

- Asi que... encontraste esté pergamino tirado ayer por la mañana y lo entregaste hasta hoy porque...

-pues... v-vera, ayer estaba usted muy enojada p-porque llegue c-como 5 horas t-tarde-dijo un muy nervioso kakashi.

-ESO NO ES EXCUSA, DEBISTE ENTREGARLO AYER, hmp, ademas si lo encontraste ayer en la mañana aqui afuera... ¿a donde fuiste despues de encontrarlo?

-et-t-to y-yo... vera h-hokage-sama...

-bueno, eso ya no importa de todos modos ese jutsu tiene reversion-dijo una ya mas tranquila tsunade, pero en cambio un alterado kakashi

-CUAL, DIGAME POR FAVOR TSUNADE-SAMA.

-pues facil que la persona transformada active el sharingan-

-uff... ya me habia espantado pensando que, se quedaria asi para siempre-suspiro aliviado kakashi

-¿quien se iba a quedar asi eh kakashi?-ya sabia que el ninja se traia algo entre manos y de ahi no se iba hasta que el ninja le contara toda la verdad

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la aldea.

-hinata-neechan, ya parate tenemos que ponerle un nombre a tu gato-entro una feliz Hanabi al cuarto de su hermana

-y-ya voy-intento levantarse pero sintio un peso en su vientre-¿mm...? que es esto

-"tan bien que estaba durmiendo y esta niña gritona me desperto"miiiiaaauuuu-bostezo

-¿a-a que hora se subio a mi cama que ni cuenta me di?

-hinata neesan parece como si ese gato estuviera enamorado de ti o algo asi

-¿e-hh?¿porque lo dices hanabi-chan?-dijo extrañada.

-porque solo a ti te mira con ojos como de amor

-a-a de ser porque lo rescate y lo traje aqui.-dijo hinata-bien, es hora de pensar en un nombre para ti, etto veamos...

-"por favor naruto kun no, por favor naruto-kun no"-rezaba mentalmente un temeroso gato

-que tal "naruto-kun"-dijo feliz tratando de no reirse.

-jajajaja, que nombre tan ridiculo, porque no mejor le pones "ramen", que es la comida favorita de ese peliteñido jajaja

-"NOOO,yo me largo"-salto por la ventana y se echo a correr, estaba enojado, pensaba que hinata ya no tenia tanta obsecion por el rubio pero estaba equivocado, llego al bosque donde se pensaba descargar su enojo.

-e-espera era solo una broma-grito y enseguida salio corriendo tras de el pero ya se habia perdido de vista.

-hinata sera mejor, empezar a buscarlo por la aldea.

sasuke seguia corriendo hasta llegar a una laguna donde ya no pudo mas y exploto

-"MIERDA, PORQUE SIEMPRE NARUTO"-penso atacando los arboles con sus garras, pero eso no era suficiente y sin darse cuenta activo el sharingan y se trasformo en humano otra vez.

-¿pero que...? volvi a ser humano otra vez-estaba aliviado de regresar a la normalidad-¿pero y que pasara con hinata?

entonces recordo:"que tal "naruto-kun"" y suspiro

-creo que lo mejor sera dejar las cosas como estan-se sento en la sombra del arbol y se quedo dormido, al parecer las transformaciones quitan mucha energia

Mientras tanto en la aldea estaban las dos hermanas hyuuga buscando al gatito que se les habia escapado hace rato.

-hinata, tu busca por la zona de comercio y yo busco por la torre de la hokage.

-bien, gracias hanabi- y se echo a correr pero cuando iba a cruzar la calle alguien iba dando la vuelta en la esquina

-ayy, lo siento mucho Hinata-chan ¿estas bien?-dijo naruto mientras le tendia la mano a Hinata-no vi por donde corria

-n-no t-te preocupes yo tampoco me fije, lo siento-dijo entre apenada y triste

-¿te pasa algo te noto mas rara de lo normal?

-e-es q-que mi gato se escapo otra vez e iba a buscarlo por la zona de comida

-vaya, te ayudaria pero me quede de ver con sakura-chan en el ichiraku y ya voy un poco retrasado, ¿te parece si te ayudo en lo que llegamos al ichiraku?-sonrio zorrunamente, pero Hinata no sintio tanta alegria como antes

-d-de acuerdo

-y a todo esto,¿como se llama tu gato?

-p-pues en eso estabamos pero, le hice una pequeña broma y por eso salio corriendo, parecia enojado

-jaja ¿pues que nombre le ibas a poner?, de seguro uno muy feo, pobre gato.

-y-ya casi legamos al ichiraku

-cierto... y sukura-chan no se ve muy feliz que digamos-dijo espantado, al parecer se le habia echo mas tarde de lo que penso

-AHI ESTAS NARUTO-BAKA LLEVO ESPERANDOTE POR 10 MINUTOS Y TU EN VEZ DE APURARTE VIENES MUY FELIZ PLATICANDO CON _HINATA-_dijo su nombre con desprecio, que ella recordara nunca le habia echo algo malo a Sakura

-a-ano gomenasai, por mi culpa Naruto-kun se atraso es su cita por ayudarme a buscar a mi gato-se disculpo, esperando que ya no le gritara a Naruto

-¿QUE CITA? YO NUNCA SALDRIA CON UN PERDEDOR COMO NARUUTO, SOLO ME ESTA AYUDANDO A BUSCAR A SASUKE-KUN PORQUE NO APARECE DESDE AYER-fruncio el ceño al ver a Naruto triste por lo que sakura habia dicho, eso si que le estaba enojando

-N-Naruto-kun no es un perdedor, el es un gran ninja y una buena persona, es amable, y gracioso y...-Naruto la miro sorprendido, jamas penso que Hinata pensara eso de él.

-si es un perdedor porque nunca le ha podido ganar a mi sasuke-kun en ninguna pelea

-U-usted si que es fastidiosa, ya v-veo porque uchiha-san se esconde de usted, con su permiso

-QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA DECIR QUE SASUKE-KUN SE ESCONDE DE MI, VAMOS NARUTO SIGAMOS BUSCANDO A SASUKE-KUN

-no, yo pense que erar una persona diferente sakura, pero me equivoque, busca tu sola a sasuke, yo voy a ayudar a hinata a buscar a su gato-empezo a caminar hacia donde Hinata se habia ido para alcanzarla.

-¿QUE? HAS LO QUE QUIERAS SOLO ME ESTORBABAS HMP-y se fue a buscar a sasuke sola.

.

.

.

* * *

JAJA Y TODAVIA LE FALTA A SAKURA AGUANTAR EL **_MEGARECHAZO DE SASUKE-KUN_ ,SOLO **QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA ESTA POR TERMINAR YA QUE POR LO QUE VEN ME TARDO 2 SEMANAS EN SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS POR FALTA DE INSPIRACION

BYE, BYE


	6. Chapter 6: EL RECHAZO

hola ya el capitulo 6 ( w )

* * *

**_naruto no me pertenece es de masashi kishimoto_**

* * *

Cap. 6

Corría por las calles de la aldea en busca de hinata, ya que gracias a ella se había dado cuenta de que Sakura nunca se iba a sacar esa obsesión por Sasuke, tenia que agradecerle ayudándola a buscar a su gato, cuando…

-FIJATE POR DONDE CAMINAS IDIOTA-dijo una voz masculina

-EL IDIOTA ERES TU, ESTÚPIDO PERRO

-si, si como sea en todo caso ¿Qué haces corriendo como loco por la aldea?, no me digas que estas buscando a "Sakura-chan"-imito la voz del rubio

-no, de hecho he decidido evitarla por un tiempo-dijo triste pero inmediatamente se recupero-estoy buscando a hinata-chan.

Ese fue un golpe muy duro para el Inuzuka, o sea que ¿Naruto ya se había dado cuenta de que Hinata estaba enamorado de el, e iba a corresponderle?

-¿y-y p-para que la buscas?

-p-pues tengo algo importante que decirle, y la quiero ayudar a buscar a su gatito que se le perdió.

-¿y que le vas a decir?

-algo que prefiero no decirte-Naruto lo miro extrañado, era muy raro que Kiba hiciera ese tipo de preguntas algo se traia entre manos estaba seguro

-tsk, como sea me voy-dijo y se fue por el lado contrario a donde iba naruto

Mientras tanto hinata ya habia buscado por toda la aldea asi que se dirijio al bosque un poco cansada de buscar

-gatito, gatito, ¿donde estas?-grito Hinata, sin darse cuenta que alguien estaba durmiendo cerca.

-Hyuuga puedes guardar silencio trato de dormir

¿q-quien esta ahi?-dijo asustada, jamas se imagno encontrrse a alguien ahi

-calmate soy solo yo-dijo parandose bien para que lo vea-y a todo esto ¿que haces aqui?

-estoy buscando a mi gato y-y n-no lo he encontrado, tengo miedo de que le haya pasado algo-dijo triste y apunto de llorar, cosa que noto el Uchiha y no soporto verla asi, asi que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrio "ABRAZARLA"

Hinata se sorprendio ante aquel gesto, pero no le molesto, e inclusive le resulto familiar el calor que transmitia el cuerpo del Uchiha,pero no sabia de donde

-Yo lo siento, no era mi intension abrazarte-se sonrojo y volteo la cara para que ella no lo notara-S-solo lo hice para que no lloraras, esque no soporto a las mujeres lloronas, hmp.

-N-no se preocupe, pero...-tambien se sonrojo violentamente-p-podria soltarme, n-no es que n-no me guste su abrazo solo que ya me siento mejor, gracias.

-tks-la solto de mala gana-no es nada

-HINATAAAA-CHAANN- gritaron a lo lejos e inmediatamente llego Naruto junto a ellos

-N-naruto-kun ¿que pasa?

-Nada solo te queria dar las gracias por defenderme de Sakura-chan, y decirte que te quiero ayudar a tu gato-miro picaramente a Hinata y a Sasuke-pero veo que esta ocupados haciendo otras cosas, ¿ne? Sasuke-teme, no sabia que te gustaban las rar... auch, porque me pegas

-Por dobe, ademas no estamos haciendo nada, es mas yo me largo tengo hambre

-espera yo tambien, no he desayunado y ya es medio dia-volteo a mirar a Hinata-vamos Hinata-chan Sasuke-teme invita jaja...auch, otra vez tú, que te pasa.

-Idiota yo nunca te dije que me acompañaras, y mucho menos que yo iba a pagar

-N-no importa Naruto-kun si Uchiha-san no quiere que vayamos, no hay que obligarlo

-Hyuuga, deja de llamarme uchiha-san, solo dime Sasuke

-D-de acuerdo p-ero solo si me dices Hinata

-Estabien, vamos

-SI VAMOS A DESAYUNAR-grito Naruto euforico ,pero Sasuke lo volteo a mirar como si quisiera matarlo, y por primera vez en su vida entendio la mirada que le estaba dedicando su amigo-M-mejor vayan ustedes yo ya no tengo hambre T T.

-¿E-estas seguro?-era muy raro en Naruto que se le quitara el hambre tan de repente, y antes de que preguntara de nuevo alguien la interrumpio

-Dejalo el es asi de raro, vamos H-hinata

-d-de acuerdo-se sonrojo de solo escuchar su nombre de la boca del Uchiha, si que debe estar hambrienta.

Caminaron en silencio, disfrutando del ambiente silencioso del bosque, Sasuke se alegraba de haber dejado al dobe a su suerte. Llegaron a la aldea donde ya habia mucha gente transitando por ahi, cosa que hacia complicado no caminar muy cerca el una del otro.

-Y H-Hinata ¿que es lo que quieres comer?

-Ano... que tal ramen... o si no lo que tu gustes

-Por mi esta bien, vamos ojala no este muy lleno

Pero para su suerte el lugar estaba casi lleno, y solo habia dos lugares JUNTOS disponibles.

-toma asiento-dijo acomodando el asiento mas cerca del suyo sin que Hinata se diera cuenta

-G-gracias

Estaban disfrutando de su comida cuando otro grito los interrumpio.

-SA-SU-KE-KUN, por fin te encuentro, estaba tan preocupada por ti, porque desde ayer no te veia, pense que te habia pasado algo, ¿porque no me dijiste donde estabas?, y ¿que estabas haciendo?-dijo Sakur colgada de su cuello

-YA BASTA,sakura, en primera no tengo porque darte explicaciones, y si no me has visto en todo el dia, ?no se te ocurrio que te estaba evitando?, y ahora estoy tratando de disfrutar mi comida, y si no te molesta ¿te puedes largar?

-Pero SASUKE-kun que cosas dices, yo te estaba buscando para tener una cita contigo, porque yo te amo y pense que tu tambien...

-Pero yo no te quiero ni nada, trate de tener una amistad contigo en el pasado, pero al parecer empeore las cosas, lo siento.

Al parecer Sakura no escucho nada porque se dio cuenta, que alado de Sasuke estaba Hinata, y estaba demasiado cerca de el.

-_Hyuuga, _que haces aqui con MI NOVIO, de seguro te le ofresiste, y como le hartaste no tuvo otra opcion que decirte que si ¿verdad?

-Y-yo no hice nada de esto, yo me encontre con Sasuke-kun en el bosque y...

-¿QUEEE?, NO LO PUEDO CREER, COMO NARUTO NO TE HACIA CASO, TE FUISTE A ACOSAR A MI SASUKE-KUN, ERES DE LO PEOR

-CALLATE SAKURA aqui la unica ofrecida eres tu, Hinata es mejor persona que tu, es respetuosa y calmada, he disfrutado pasar este tiempo con ella que contigo, ademas ella es muy linda y tierna, no tiene porque acosar a nadie.

-P-pero... yo te amo... y ella no te m-merece...y-y-estaba llorando cosa que le importaba poco al uchiha

-solo largate-estaba furioso, nadie, absolutamente nadie tenia derecho a insultar a su hime

Sakura se fue llorando a mares mientras Sasuke suspiraba tratando de calmarse, queria golpear a alguien, cuando de pronto alguien le toco el hombro

-¿e-etas bien s-sasuke-kun?, te ves un poco tenso-era increible que con solo escuchar su voz todo su enojo se disipara.

-estoy bien gracias, continuemos comiendo, anque ya no tengo hambre, tsk

-ni yo

-vamos te compaño a tu casa

-p-pero tengo que continuar buscando a mi gato

-No te preocupes estoy seguro que regresara, los gatos son asi

-Pero el mio parecia molesto, como si ya no fuera a regresar

-¿y porque se enojo?

-porque le iba a poner nombre, pero le hice una pequeña broma y salio huyendo

-"una "Pequeña" broma parecia un horrible pesadilla", te aseguro que regresara a tu casa en la noche-dijo dedicandole una sonrisa reconfortante

-hai-sonrio feliz

.

.

.

.

* * *

**chachan, tal vez no es el rechazo que esperaban, gommen casi se me quema el cerebro (ademas que hay una niña de primaria a lado de mi que esta leyendo todo lo que escribo y no es nada comodo ¬¬)**

**y otra cosa gracas a todas y todos(aunque dudo que haya muchos) por sus comentarios de aliento y sus sugerencias me han alentado para seguir subiendo los capitulos cada semana. Y perdonen la ortografia.**

**SAYONARA **


	7. Chapter 7

vayaaa... ya el cap 7 *arigato*

* * *

**naruto no me pertenece es de masashi kishimoto T.T**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿y ahora como hago para volver a ser un gato?-se lamentaba en su solitaria casa.

-vaya, vaya, sasuke-kun asi que ya descubriste la forma de regresar a la normalidad,asi me ahorro tu busqueda y todo lo demas-dijo desde la ventana un aliviado kakashi

-entonces ¿tu sabes como podria volver a ser un gato?

-claro, es muy facil solo parate ahi, ¿pero para que quieres volver a ser gato-pregunto extrañado- al menos que te hayas enamorado de una gatita, y quieras ser gato para siempre?(empezo a llorar falsamente), te extrañaremos sasuke-kun.

-DEJATE DE TONTERIAS KAKASHI, solo convierteme en gato otra vez, tengo unos asuntos que arreglar

-de acuerdo-hizo las señales de manos listo para convertirlo en gato cuando de pronto tocaron a la puerta.

-mierda quien sera a estas horas-dijo enojado.

-pero si apenas son las 7 de la noche-dijo kakashi mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para abrirla-hola, hola hinata-chan

Y apenas escucho su nombre corrio hacia la entrada para recibirla

-h-hinata o/o ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

-e-etto, estas un poco rojo sasuke-kun ¿estas bien?-pregunto con preocupacion dispuesta a poner una mano en su frente pero...

-el solo tiene, la fiebre de la primavera no te preocupes "hi-na-ta-chan"-tomo, la mano de Hinata antes de que tocara a Sasuke y pronuncio galantemente-pero yo, tengo depresion porque mi alumno no me quiere, abrazame-dijo mirando a su alumno, solo queria comprobar algo lo cual su alumno confirmo con esa mirada asesina.

-a-ano... yo queria hablar con sasuke-kun, pero si estan ocupados, yo creo que me voy...

-NO TE VAYAS,hmp digo kakashi ya se iba, ¿verdad?

-pero, no querias que te convirtiera en...

-luego seguimos en lo que nos quedamos, ahora largo-practicamente lo saco a patadas de la casa pero esto no se iba a quedar asi, porque como ninja que era, sabia espiar muy bien

-¿y que querias decirme?-dijo nervioso.

-solo queria d-darte las gracias p-por t-tu compañía el dia de h-hoy, me he d-dado cuenta q-que no eres t-tan frio, l-lo s-iento

-no importa, por lo menos tu idea de mi ya cambio, y ahora ¿que pienas de mi?-dijo expectante al ver que hinata se había puesto roja

-p-pues y-yo c-creo...

-Ah se me olvidaba, ¿a que hora te veo mañana?, sasuke-kun jajaja-Interrumpio un inoportuno kakashi.

-kakashi Eres un...-dijo mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-s-solo era una bromita ya me voy- y ahora definitivamente se fue a molestar a alguien mas.

-S-sasuke-kun no te enojes c-con kakashi-sensei, no fue su intension interrumpir.

-Hinata eres muy inocente-dijo suspirando.

-¿y-y e-eso es bueno o malo?-dijo sonrojandose levemente

-supongo que bueno despues de todo, es lo que mas me gusta de ti-lo dijo sin pensar (n/a: uy sasuke en lo que te metiste).

Hinata se puso mas roja que un tomate al escuchar eso y su corazon empezo a palpitar descontroladamente, por alguna extraña razon queria que sasuke siguiera diciendo cosas parecidas.

-g-gracias n-nadie me habia dicho cosas asi-dijo mostrando una hermosa sonrisa

Y al darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho y al ver la sonrisa que Hinata le dedicaba tambien se sonrojo e inmediatamente volteo o otro lado.

-s-solo digo la verdad y eso es lo que pienso de ti, pero tu no me has dicho lo que te pregunte hace rato.

-e-es cierto mmm... veamos- cerro los ojos y se puso a pensar que era lo que pensaba de sasuke uchiha-c-creo que eres una persona muy amable apesar de tu apariencia ruda, y tambien te ves muy lindo cuando te sonrojas.

Al abrir los ojos se encontro con un Sasuke con un enorme sonrojo y los sus ojos negros con un extraño brillo.

-L-lo siento ¿dije algo malo?

-ejem... No, no es nada-pero en realidad estaba mas que conteto al escuchar eso de casi SU Hinata-¿q-quieres una taza de te?

-h-hai

-d-de acuerdo p-ponte comoda, enseguida vuelvo.-Se sento en un sofa que tenia enfrente una mesita, y mientras esperaba observo que la casa de sasuke era mas limpia de lo que se esperaria de un chico que vive solo (n/a: asi es ya habia visitado la casa de naruto).

Cuando Sasuke regreso con el té vio que Hinata veia su casa como una niña pequeña ve algo nuevo.

-apuesto a que pensabas que seria tan desordenado como naruto-dijo mientras sonreia de lado.

-L-lo siento.

-No tienes que disculparte, toma-le dio su taza de te y se sento a su lado.

-A-a-arigato

-Sabes, hace mucho que no bebó té con alguien.

-¿p-pero y tu equipo?, ¿no convives con ellos?

-no son muy molestos y ruidosos como para invitarlos

-ya veo-puso una mirada triste, pero luego se ilumino su rostro-e-etto... si quires yo podria venir a tomar el té contigo...cada que pueda.

-c-claro... es decir... como quieras hmp, gracias Hinata.

-HAI-dijo dedicandole una hermosa sonrisa. Sasuke se iba acercando al rostro de Hinata cuando de pronto.-p-por cierto, ¿enserio crees que mi gato regrese esta noche?

Hinata esperaba ilusionada la respuesta del Uchiha, que se mostraba culpable por engañarla de esa manera asi que...

-Hinata, tengo algo que decirte...

.

.

.

.

* * *

_lo siento muchisimo de verdad esta vez se me acabo la inspiracion y me tarde todo este tiempo en escribir, (escribia cachito por cachito) y lamento mucho que sea tan corto y algo tonto_

_creo que lo acabare en el siguiente capitulo_

_gracias por esperar _


	8. Chapter 8

Lamento mucho la tardanza y les tengo buenas noticas !POR FIN ACABE MI PRIMER FANFIC, espero que les haya gustado, y quiero agradecerles por todos sus comentarios

* * *

_**naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde aquel dia en el que decidió confesarle todo a Hinata.

Flash back…

-Hinata tengo que decirte algo... y-yo-suspiro arrepentido-s-soy tu gato

-…

-y estoy muy arrepentido por no decírtelo desde el principio y…-cerro los ojos para calmar un poco sus nervios.

-¿P-porque no me lo dijiste?-estaba muy confundida, no sabia como reaccionar ante esta confesión.

-Yo lo siento mucho, se que te lo tenia que decir pero la verdad es que quería estar cerca de ti porque…- no había marcha atrás era ahora o nunca-Yo te amo, y sabia que a ti te gustaba Naruto, por eso creí que la única manera de estar a tu lado era permaneciendo como un gato, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que fui egoísta al no considerar tus sentimientos.

No se atrevía a abrir los ojos, tenia miedo, y el tiempo se le hacia eterno aunque solo hubieran pasado diez segundos. De pronto escucho como Hinata se dirigía Hacia la puerta y salía.

Fin flash back…

No volvió a ver a Hinata, por lo menos no sola ya que siempre que la veía estaba acompañada de su primo, el cual lo miraba de muy mala forma y el sabia muy bien porque…

Flash back…

Sasuke se dirigía hacia el departamento de Kakashi para que lo volviera a convertir en gato. Aunque Hinata supiera la verdad y se hubiera ido sin decir nada tenia que verla, quería saber como estaba y que mejor manera que convertido en gato, sin que nadie lo viera se infiltraría en la mansión Hyuuga.

-Ohh Sasuke que bien que vienes a ver a tu querido sensei cuando esta enfermo.

-Déjate de tonterías Kakashi, solo estas crudo y conviérteme en gato ahora.

-Que cruel eres, pero ¿Cómo sabias que había tomado?

-Apestas a alcohol, ahora ¿quieres darte prisa?, tengo cosas que hacer

-Ok, ok, te convertiré en gato, pero siento que hay algo importante que debo decirte-dijo dudoso, pero al ver la cara de pocos amigos que tenia Sasuke decidió dejarlo pasar e hizo el jutsu-neko no jutsu.

Convertido en gato Sasuke salió por la ventana y se dirigió hacia la mansión Hyuuga. Una vez ahí entro por la cocina.

-"espero que nadie me encuentre"-Pero para su mala suerte entraron dos criadas.

-Pero que hace este animal aquí, ¡fuera!-dijo una de ellas agarrando una escoba apunto de golpearlo.

-ESPERA, es el gato de Hinata-sama, lo trajo hace poco.-Dijo temiendo que le hicieran daño al gato, lo miro y le sonrió-Anda gatito ve donde Hinata-sama.

-"hmp, menos mal que me reconoció, genial ahora a la habitación de Hinata"- Creía que ya nadie mas se atrevería a molestarlo en la mansión, pero alguien lo agarro del cuello-"¡que diablos…!"

-A donde crees que vas U-CHI-HA-el gato miro a Neji con gran asombro y el sonrió con arrogancia-Creías que nunca me enteraría verdad, y apuesto a que quieres saber como descubrí que eras tu, vamos.

Neji se lo llevo a su habitación, ya que el hecho de que estuviera en un corredor hablando con un gato era bastante raro. Al cerrar la puerta Sasuke uso el sharingan para regresar a la normalidad.

-Habla Hyuuga ¿Cómo sabias que el gato era yo?

-Hmp, Ayer tuve que ir por Gai-sensei ya que estaba muy borracho, y cuando entre al bar estaba cantando con Kakashi-sensei y al parecer también había bebido mucho.

-Así que Kakashi te dijo todo ¿no es así?

-Solo grito algo como: ¡mí querido Sasuke-kun por fin encontró el amor, gracias a su sensei que lo convirtió en gato e hizo que la linda Hinata-chan se fijara en el, viva los novios!, más o menos eso-dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas por tener que imitar a Kakashi

-Ahora que sabes casi todo, déjame ver a Hinata, tengo que hablar con ella.

-Eso no va hacer posible Uchiha, anoche Hinata-sama llego con los ojos rojos, señal de que estuvo llorando, y se que tu eres la razón por la que llego en ese estado- Activo el byakugan y su mirada era de furia- UCHIHA, nadie lastima a Hinata-sama sin salir ileso, ¡BASTARDO!.

-Adelante golpéame, me lo merezco por lastimar a Hinata

Neji le dio un golpe en la mandíbula tan fuerte como pudo, dejándolo inconsciente.

Fin flashback…

Recibio el golpe en la mandibula, solo que esta vez de parte de Naruto.

-NARUTO IDIOTA, ¿porque me golpeaste?

-SASUKE TEMME ESTAMOS ENTRENANDO, que no te das cuenta, ultimamente has estado muy distraido, ¡que te pasa?

-Nada que te importe, dejemos el entrenamiento por hoy

-tsk, como quieras, mejor me voy a comer ramen.-y se dirigio de regreso a la aldea.

Mientras tanto Sasuke se subio a un arbol a pensar que haria para poder hablar con Hinata pero se quedo dormido.

Dos horas mas tarde se desperto debido a que alguien parecia estar golpeando el arbol en el que estaba, y cual fue su sorpresa al mirar abajo y encontrarse con una Hinata sin chaqueta y sudando, parecia que ya tenia rato entrenando

-"Que hermosa se ve"-sacudio su cabeza-"este no es momento para esas cosas, esta es mi oportunidad"

Bajo con gran agilidad posisionandose justo detras de Hinata, la cual se dio vuelta para tratar de golpearl, pero Sasuke fue mas rapido al esquivar el golpe y acorralar a Hinata.

-Ahh, Sasuke-kun, ¿q-que e-estas haciendo aqui? , me asustaste.

-Hinata, necesito hablar contigo, ¿quiero saber porque me estas evitando?-dijo acercandose a su rostro

-y-y-yo, e-e-tto veras..."DILO HINATA, NO SEAS COBARDE"-se dio animos a si misma-l-lo que pasa es que al principio estaba muy confundida,por lo que paso, necesitaba pensar lo que me dijiste ese dia.

-Y, ¿que es lo que sientes ahora?

-¿e-ehh?, p-pues, comprendo lo que es amar a alguien y que esa persona no se de cuenta de lo que sientes, p-or eso no estoy enojada, al contrario, estoy muy apenada, por ignorate este tiempo.

-No importa, con mi actitud, no habia forma de que te dieras cuenta, continua-dijo suavizando su voz, hipnotizado por esos labios que lo estaban volviendo loco.

-Y-yo, en este tiempo que te estuve evitando me di cuenta de que...y-yo c-creo que...-Se puso roja hasta las orejas cerro los ojos y dijo-T-e amo.

Abrio los ojos al no escuchar nada de parte de Sasuke, y lo encontro con un extaño brillo en los ojos y un sonrojo bastante adorable.

-Y-yo también te amo Hinata.-y junto sus labios con los de ella, dulcemente, tratando de transmitirle cuanto habia soñado y ansiado probar sus labios.

Al separarse Sasuke tomo su mano.

-Vamos ya esta haciendose de noche.

-¿a d-donde vamos?

-A pedirle la mano a tu padre, para casarnos lo mas pronto posible.

-¿n-n-nani?-y cayo desmayada en los brazos de Sasuke.

-Era solo una pequeña broma, pero no es tan mala idea-Dijo caminando hacia la mansion Hyuuga.

.

.

.

. FIN

* * *

NUEVAMENTE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO.

SAYONARA!


End file.
